


This really was not supposed to happen

by Blehg



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Big surprises, F/M, Finally understand the struggle of tagging, First work - Freeform, He is working through them, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Tony has daddy issues, Unless you are reading tags/story after surprises have been revealed, not entirely sure where this is going, then not so many surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blehg/pseuds/Blehg
Summary: There are few things in this world Tony Stark deems impossible. Magic, for example, is one of these things. It doesn’t matter what Clint Barton deems as proof, there is no such thing as magic. Simply science yet to be understood.Time travel is not on the list of impossibilities, despite what he has voiced. He accepts that it is possible. Tony just doesn’t think there are the resources to achieve stable transverse through a relative measurement made by man to understand the movement and progression of matter.This opinion is slightly wavered upon the accidental appearance of Howard Stark, Maria Stark, Margaret “Peggy” Carter, and the Howling Commandos. From 1984.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123





	1. Tony doesn't know what happened

There are few things in this world Tony Stark deems impossible. Magic, for example, is one of these things. It doesn’t matter what Clint Barton deems as proof, there is no such thing as magic. Simply science yet to be understood.

Time travel is not on the list of impossibilities, despite what he has voiced. He accepts that it is possible. Tony just doesn’t think there are the resources to achieve stable transverse through a relative measurement made by man to understand the movement and progression of matter.

This opinion is slightly wavered upon the accidental appearance of Howard Stark, Maria Stark, Margaret “Peggy” Carter, and the Howling Commandos. From 1984.

However, this was done completely on accident and therefore not entire stable. Though now it seems more likely than before that stable manipulation of time is achievable within the decade. Preferably sooner than in ten years, though. Tony may have had questions and things he wanted to say to his father, but he certainly didn’t need the risk that having a past Howard, and others, discovering things in the future that they _really_ should not know. At least not now.

Tony still isn’t even entirely sure how the group were brought to the future – their future? No, no, that wouldn’t work considering only one person in the group is still alive. Just the future then. The billionaire had been tinkering with an Arc Reactor from one of his suits that was not going to be seeing the light of day for a while, considering the damage inflicted on it. He may have been testing the possibility of allowing more energy to be stored in the arc reactor. Which, now that Tony thinks about it, he should probably not have attempted such a feat with the same device that has, as of yet, not been able to hold more energy than what was already stored in the small piece of tech.

One moment things were going swimmingly. Sort of. Now, there are nine people, who should not even be in New York, standing dumbfounded in Tony Stark's lab. Tony, the ever eloquent linguistic, had just the right words for this situation. “Well, shit.”


	2. Introductions are made, but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony explains a very small bit of what is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get the rest of the Avengers! Ya

Tony could see multiple people open their mouths to speak, but one person beat everyone else to it.

“Shit!” a small high-pitched voice parroted. Tony’s eyes went wide in both recognition, and the odd emotion the man has labeled as ‘fuck, I messed up’.

“I am a dead man.” He mumbled before whirling around to face the young brunette, quickly trying to rectify his mistake. “No, no, no. We don’t say that word, that’s a very bad word. People who say that word have to go into time out.”

“That means you have to go to time out too, daddy.”

“That’s right, I do. But now you have to, too.”

“No!” the girls eyes widened.

“Yes.” Tony nodded solemnly

Her small eyebrows drew downward while her nose scrunched up adorably. Just like her father. “How about, if I don’t go to time out, you don’t have to go to time out either?”

Tony laughed, to caught up with his daughter to register the still standing visitors. “Sorry, princess. Negotiations aren’t going to work here.”

“I’ll throw in not going to Pops.”

“You wouldn’t!” Tony gasped.

This is followed only by giggling and a head nod. At least until his daughter’s attention was brought to the huge mistake Tony managed to make since the last time someone checked up on him. Thirty minutes ago. Seeing as how Tony’s back was to the supposed to be dead people, he could not see what they were doing at that moment. This did not last long. The moment he saw the fear on his daughter’s face Tony turned around, activating his wrist watch to engage the hand repulsor.

As it turns out, this was a fairly good decision, seeing as at least half of those standing in front of them were now holding guns. Pointing them at Tony, but more importantly, his daughter too.

“Morgan, behind me now!”

The small child quickly did as she was told, clinging to her father’s sweatpants.

“Really? There is a child here and you’re going to pull out all of your guns. Don’t you know young children shouldn’t be exposed to so much violence.” Tony began casually, despite the stand-off and his own tense shoulders.

“To be fair, it wouldn’t be a huge surprise if the small one was perfectly capable of killing one of us. Wouldn’t be the first time we fell for some short-stack with big eyes.” Sergeant Dugan replied easily.

“Why thank you for the compliment and not underestimating me, but I was talking about the fuzzball of sunshine behind me.” Tony gave a cheeky smirk and a wink, throwing several people off for at least a short moment. It was all Tony needed to get Morgan to press the help button on her watch. The other avengers were off eating lunch downtown, and wouldn’t be back, even if with leaving right away, for another twenty minutes at least. Agent was just a few floors up, though. He should be down in but a few moments through a discrete entrance made specifically for moments like this.

“Who the hell are you? Where are we? How did we get here?” Peggy listed off easily, with a much too intimidating tone.

“That first question isn’t all that out of the ordinary to hear from you recently.” Tony comments under his breathe, a touch hurt. Sure, it doesn’t make sense for him to feel hurt over the effects of _Alzheimer’s_ but, hey, he’s never really done well with dealing with emotional pain.

Howard cocks his gun, pointing it towards Tony’s lower stomach. Right about where Morgan’s head is. “If that was an answer, it wasn’t a very loud one, and I’d hate for anyone to get hurt.”

Oh hell no. “Your finger even twitches and you’ll know why they called me the ‘Merchant of Death’, old man.” Tony bites out. If Peggy’s tone was intimidating, the venom leaking out of the genius’ would be enough to kill a man had it been possible.

“Answer the question and I won’t find out.”

Tony began laughing. It wasn’t anywhere close to a sane laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. “You and I never really did see eye to eye did we,” The mechanic began, glaring hand chiseled, ice daggers towards the older stark. “Someone you know. Sort of. The future. I haven’t the faintest idea. Happy?”

“To be entirely honest, I would be happier had I remembered what question you were asked. There was just a lot of commentary in between, fellas.” Jones stated. Tony snorted. No guns had left their positions, save for Howard’s which was no longer pointing towards the little girl but Tony.

Tony was about to clarify his answers before he was pre-maturely interrupted, by his mother no less. Yes, that is a thing. If not simply because Tony Stark said so.

“Anthony?”

“And they said dad was the genius.”

“And they said you were too.” A voice coming behind the group came.

“Agent! I am.” This statement was followed by a snort.

“Really? Then how is it that, upon your first meeting with a variety of people from the past – all of whom have some sort of connection to you and your life – you announce that you are the son of two of those people. You are very right. An absolute genius.”

“That is not fair, I was in a very stressful situation, involving many threats.”

“Yes, how unfair of me, you of course have no experience in those fields.” The sides of Phil’s mouth curl upwards as he says this. Tony can only dignify the response with a huff, turning around and picking Morgan up.

“I’m sorry, I am still having a bit of trouble wrapping my head around this,” Morita began, “Your telling me, that the full-grown man with his daughter is the same 12-year-old boy I saw at his going away celebration.

“No, that is nonsense and not possible.” Tony says offhandedly. “I’m at least thirteen if not fourteen in your time. Besides, that wasn’t really my going away party. That was dad’s my son is off to college celebration.” Tony finished with a rueful smile on his face.

“How would you know that what year we’re from? That would imply you do know how we got here?” Howard questions.

“Also nonsense,” Tony dismisses with a lazy wave of his hand. “I simply have to look at your watch. You build a newer, better one for yourself each year. That is the one you made in 1984. And I didn’t have a ‘going away’ celebration for anything but the first year I went to college.”

The room was left in an awkward silence for a good few seconds as everyone was unsure of what to do. Especially Tony. Usually he rambled when he was nervous – or excited, scared, happy, really anytime unless he was particularly angry, particularly pleased, or particularly tired. – but he was left floundering with his long dead father standing right in front of him.

“Daddy,” Morgan tapped on Tony’s arc reactor, which was thankfully not noticeable with the dark thick fabric of his t-shirt, grabbing the man’s attention. Upon his quite hum signaling the doe eyed girl to continue. “When is everyone else going to get home?”

“Soon, moose. How about we go upstairs and wait for them, huh? Watch some _How it’s Made_ and when they get home, eat their leftovers?”

“Yeah!” She exclaimed, giving her dad a high five. Tony started walking towards the elevator, signaling for the group to follow him.

“We still have to go over things, Stark.” The statement caused a small amount of confusion for the older Stark, though it was easily cleared up through Tony’s easy answer.

“Yes, and we can do this when the rest of the team is here, and we can talk things over with someone a little bit more stable in decision making. Besides, I got that new ice cream you’ve been meaning to get too before birdbrain does.”

Phil sighed in fake exasperation, clearly intrigued by the opportunity for ice cream to anyone who knew the man well enough.

“The others should be close to the tower, anyhow.”

"j'ai le sentiment que nous ne sommes pas prêts pour cette _équipe_" (_I have the slightest idea that we are not prepared for this team)_ Dernier commented, to be followed by a “D'accord” (_Agreed_) from Jones and a "Tu n'as pas idée" (_You have no idea_) and smirk from Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to JustPassingBy for helping correcting some errors in the french! I will be updating once a week from here on out unless I end up to busy or have no idea what is going to happen next. Both are likely to happen. Nonetheless I shall try. Anyone actually reading this, you have my respect. Until next time, goodbye, darlings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short, huh? I really hope I don't end up a creator with really short somewhat frequent posts. We shall see in due time. I really hope this doesn't blow up in my face. Woot Woot! Hope you enjoyed the little amount of story I have given you so far. Farewell, darlings.


End file.
